my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Shimamura
Dante Shimamura is the son of the infamous villain Adam Shimamura and younger brother to the aspiring hero Tali Shimamura. Dante has been described as socially awkward, having a difficult time talking with strangers and phrasing himself in the correct manner. However, when surrounded by people who know him and he is fond of, one would hardly believe that description. His quirk, Hydra Head, is a transformation quirk that allows him to, as the name would imply, take on the form of a great hydra with three heads and goes by the professional name of The Serpent Hero: Hydrake. Appearance Personality History Quirk and Abilities Quirk Hydra Head: '''Hydra Head is an incredibly powerful quirk with many various possible means of use and great potential. This quirk was not his naturally born quirk. In fact, he was born quirkless, meant to be something of an outcast in society, until his father decided that they could take Dante's destiny in hand and change it. Thanks to his father's unique scientific discoveries, he was capable of creating this quirk of his, though weak during its conception, Hydra Head has grown to become vastly more powerful than previously. Hydra Head allows him to assume the form of a grand Reptilian monstrosity known as the Hydra, sporting three great heads. The quirk allows him to breathe a toxic breath that can wither away non-living matter and negatively affect living tissue, appearing in a similar fashion as a flamethrower of poisonous gas. This gas can also be ignited to create an explosion of fire by grinding its teeth together to create a spark. What's more, there are two ways by which Dante can become stronger both physically and receive a stronger breath, by growing himself in size or create more hydra heads to use. The more he does this, the stronger he gets, and if he uses both measures at the same time, the results are catastrophic for his foes and surrounding. However, as with all quirks, there are limits to his might. For one, it gets more difficult to perform the larger and more heads he receives, making him tired faster. What's more, the more heads he gets, the harder it becomes to control them efficiently. Despite growing so many heads, they don't have any individual brains, making them completely numb to pain, but most importantly, incapable of thought. This means that with his own single brain, he has to control all the heads he sprouts out and guide their every move, so being able to multitask is an important trait to have with this quirk. His record is to use five heads at once and still be able to perform at peak capacity. Many make the mistake to think that the Hydra is Dante, when in fact it is more of an avatar, a giant fleshy colossus which surrounds his own body, which makes for a mighty fine moment of surprise when a villain tries to go for the kill against either the heads or any of it's three hearts and it proves inefficient to stop it. The Hydra Avatar also possesses an incredible healing factor, able to regenerate from any wound it sustains, unless the wound is inflicted upon Dante himself. There is another weakness to his quirk however. When he is surrounded by his avatar, his lungs and heart stop to function, relying on the two sets of lungs and the three hearts to maintain his body. Should all of these vital systems shut down, his death will be imminent. * '''Heinous Breath: '''One of Dante's most basic moves that he has in his possession. Dante generates copious amounts of poison within his poison glands and turns it into a mist-like state which he can then exhale upon his foes. This poison can vary in strength depending on his size and amount of heads but in his most basic state of four meters and three heads, the toxic gas will at best cause a severe rash. Then as he rises in strength it can receive new properties such as causing the skin to figuratively burn, sport boils or even poison, to various extents, the foe at greater levels. This gas that is produced, not only is it like a lingering mist that can shroud him if used to great extents, but it is highly flammable, only requiring a small spark to ignite with a grand explosion and remarkable hat levels. * '''Spark: '''Not really a move as much as it is just a natural occurrence for the hydra, Dante's teeth function like flint and steel, producing sparks if hard and swiftly ground against each other. * '''Growth: '''Dante's power is directly correlated with the number of heads he has and how large he becomes. Growth is the term given to the act of Dante growing more heads to use in combat. As the head is grown, he will swiftly feel a lot stronger. However, as he grows more heads, while more powerful, it becomes increasingly more difficult to maintain control of them all while still performing at his peak. * '''Wither: '''Should a head prove to get more in the way than be helpful, it is not too late to do something about it. By simply making it wither away into dust and nothingness, the power of his quirk may decrease, but he receives better control in turn. * '''Rise: '''Rise is yet again a very simplistic move, one which in short allows him to grow in size, increasing his mass to grow stronger. By elevating himself to greater heights, his strength rise, but he can also become more cumbersome. Just like how a building can only reach a certain size before collapsing, the same goes for Dante's Hydra form. He can currently sustain a size as grand as 50 feet, but if he were to reach any higher number than that, his legs would not be able to carry him anymore. * '''Descend: '''Descend is a simple move which allows him to shrink down in size if he is too large to the point of simply becoming cumbersome. However, if he shrinks, he will lose plenty of physical might in turn. This can also be used as an advantage. If he shrinks below his average size of 10 feet as a hydra his mass will not change, only his size. By shrinking below his average his ordinary hydra strength becomes focused and concentrated, meaning that the same amount of force applied on a smaller surface can prove far more destructive. * '''Compress: '''An overall superior move to the likes of Descend. While descend reduces the size, and with it, strength, Compress makes Dante maintain the very same mass and strength and simply focuses it down to a smaller area, allowing for greater damage and more concentrated havoc. However, as with all boons, the price comes due. In this case, it comes at the cost of intense and distracting pains. Compression has been compared in Dante's own words, to be like being put within a perfectly fitting iron maiden which will then proceed to shrink. * '''Heinous Whirl: '''Dante will begin to produce copious amounts of poison within his poison glands before expelling it in the form of a toxic gas. As he does this he will spin his heads around to spread the gas all around him, shrouding his form and creating a dangerous field to be within. * '''Heinous Pressure: '''Dante will expel a copious amount of poison which is stored within his poison glands, and fires it in the form of a strong and wide spray of venom, carrying with it the strength comparable to a firefighter's waterhose, able to give a hell of a tumble to anyone shot with this move, but also causes some severe poisoning of the body which can cause bodily necrosis after a couple of hours if kept without medical attention. ** '''Heinous Death: '''Just like the Pressure move, the Heinous death functions the same way, just with a bit more of a kick to it. This move has a pressure point of 90,000 PSI and above, allowing it to easily push and corrode it's way through virtually anything put in its path. Beyond just mere pressure, it also possesses the highest level of toxicity out of any of his moves, possessing a venom which outshines any other naturally occurring poison in the world. Natural Abilities '''Supreme Regeneration: The Hydra Avatar possesses an incredibly reliable healing factor, able to recover from any and all wounds inflicted upon it without fault. However, while the avatar itself can sustain and recover from any and all wounds, ranging from minuscule cuts to pierced hearts or decapitation, the hydra's healing factor does not apply to Dante himself. Should he be harmed in any way or receive a mortal wound, he will not be restored. Immense Strength: Dante boasts near unfathomable strength when assuming the form of the hydra, having put himself amongst the physically strongest in his class according to the pressure test, a test which spoke against him as his swelling hand proved slightly unable to further tighten the grip on the device. His Hydra muscles are some strong that he proved capable of crushing and breaking a multitude of the machines which were part of the entrance exam, not even applying his full Hydra form to reach his scores. Concrete and rock is but paper before his fully realized form, and steel girders are easily warped before his immense might. Enhanced Speed: While not exactly Dante's forte, his speed is something to be considered. While not that impressive when fully realized, when partially transformed and compressed, he is one speedy little devil. The muscles which are contained in his body can push him to a very impressive state of speed, almost rivaling his sister at certain percentages. But more so than his speed, what is impressive is his reaction time. Whether it be a result from his quirk or a naturally occurring mutation, his reaction time way surpasses the human average. His visual and audio reaction stimuli is equally fast to the average human's touch reaction of 0.15 seconds, as to compared to the typical 0.25 and 0.17 respectively for vision and audio. '''Immense Durability: '''Dante's hydra form is very durable, and became even more so through the aid of his sister during their training before the Sports festival of their second year. By having all manners of bullets, debris and weapons strike against his body, the hydra muscle and flesh became denser, stronger and more flexible. His record as of yet is to have his three tonnes heavy body crash from the highest point in U.A into the ground at terminal velocity and still stand back up, and this was with his body massively compressed, making him feel even more pain and receiving more harm for it. If he had allowed his body to be swelled, he would have experienced even less so. Stats Trivia